Unacceptable
by Unknown Ally
Summary: What happens when a fragile Toshiro is now in a household of vampire Kurosaki royals? Contains Yaoi and OOCness... And MAYBE Mpreg later on, if reviews tells me to.
1. Chapter 1 offer

**Unacceptable **

Chapter 1

The Offer

Pairing: IchiHitsu

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

**___________________________________________________________**

"Oh, Alright!" said the strange man. "I'll give him to you as a birth day present for your son."

The group muttered in decision whether or not they should give up the child.

On the bed laid a handsome young boy with soft white skin and beautiful silver hair.

A hand reached to touch the child, but was stopped by an unfriendly scream.

"Don't you even dare touch that child!" the lady screamed. The owner of the hand turned to catch a glimpse of that woman.

"Beg your pardon?"

"You heard me young lady!" She answered. "Your behavior is unacceptable!"

The room quickly felt cold as the atmosphere around them suddenly become unbreathable. The group of elders quickly took notice and begged for the woman to stop. But her rage grew when the hand reached again, the room still unbearably unbreathable.

When the door opened, the room quickly fell quiet. A young, orange haired boy appeared at the door, followed by two older teenagers.

"What's with all the racket about?" the young boy asked.

"Nothing at all, young prince." One of the elders replied. The hand that rested on the child removed itself from it.

"Oh! Hello my lady." The orange haired boy bowed with great respect. Soon all of the elders bowed down to her for forgetting who she was. The woman that screamed at her fell on her knees and apologized.

"Oh, It's good to see you again, Prince Ichigo." She nodded with a gentle smile.

~//~//~//~

It's been 10 years since that day. And with Prince Ichigo, in the perfect age to accept the throne, feeling all uneasy and still quite lonely without someone to talk with. 2 years before, Lady Hitsugaya had to leave for important matters. His advisor and close friend Renji, had to leave for the Kuchiki clan to visit an old friend.


	2. Chapter 2 news

**Unacceptable**

Disclaimer: I Don't own Bleach

_________________________________________________________________________________

"IIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIGOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

He turned around to see a foot heading to his face. He then dodged with ease and twisted the flying leg.

"GAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" His father, King Isshin, the owner of the flying kick, screamed in agony.

"Nice work, my boy!!!"

He didn't answer. This was troubling him, so he called on to his consort, Masaki.

"What ever is the matter, my son?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Huh? Oh, Mother! It's nothing! Nothing at all! Heheh!" He spoke hesitantly. Trying hard to not make them worry.

He ran out the door just as soon as Queen Masaki was about to say something and headed to the stables. When he opened the doors to the stables not one caretaker was there to groom the animals.

"Hello there, Shiroryuu."

The dragon responded with a small roar. Ichigo smiled. He missed his young friend. The dragon was also a gift, but it was personally given to him by Lady Hitsugaya when he was 5.

He adjusted the saddle and hoped on. "Ready?" He asked with excitement. She nodded in response.

The dragon beat her wings and In a flash, they were gliding in the sky.

He spotted a griffin near by. And by the strong aura, he could tell it was Karin. Her griffin, Sai, was formally owned by Ichigo. But since he didn't want it, he gave it to his younger sister, Karin. Both the master and the griffin had won many air-based races. Only Yuzu didn't have any fly-based animals (except for a bird) since she rather would keep her feet glued to the ground.

Both of the Kurosakis rode for hours.

~//~//~//~

'Sir. I have news from the Hitsugaya manor." The messenger announced while on his knees.

"Spill it out." Isshin ordered. Masaki looked at the messenger with curious eyes.

"The lady of the manor returned and has approved of the offer. But she will be escorting him with only two of her followers."

"But doesn't she need any guards to protect her and the boy?" She said with a concerned voice.

"Unfortunately not," the messenger replied. "rumors say that those two who follow her were the strongest warriors ever to be born in this world."


	3. Chapter 3 journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Well, I'm surprised about that!"

The king thought of a clever plan. 'If I could get the goddess(That's what Isshin calls her ^_^;;) to lend me her fighters, then there would be a good chance Ichigo would be able to fight as good as them.'

Masaki, who has the ability to read a person's mind, thought over what Isshin was thinking of. Since he left his guard down, his thoughts are open to her and other mind readers.

'I guess his plan could work, but then again…' She was interrupted by a messenger bird, pecking on the window for permission to enter.

She opened the window and let it fly in freely. She took the papyrus from inside the case strapped on the bird's back.

"My lord, the one you call 'goddess', is on her way here." She said.

"Where are they now?" His voice sounded excited to hear of this news.

"She is crossing the Infinite Sand desert."

"Good! Then all she must do is to pass Redd's canyons."

~//~//~//~

The sandstorm grew harder, but it want enough to penetrate their shield. Crossing this type of sandstorm would be suicide, but not for these three. One person guards each sides, except for the rear. 5 hours pasts and one has loose her patients.

"Grrrrrr, when in hell are we gonna get there?!" She roared.

"Patients is a virtue, Anzu."

"Ugh! Fine, I won't Mitsushiro." Anzu whined.

"Is the boy alright, Shiki?" Mitsushiro asked.

Shiki looked inside the curtains of the carriage, the young boy is still asleep.

"Earth to Shiki? Is he home?" Anzu always makes fun of people when she gets bored half to hell.

"I'm here and the boy is fine, milady." He finally answered.

"Gee, what took you so long to answer?" She asked with an annoying frown on her face.

"I'm terribly sorry for my actions earlier." He apologized, but not to Anzu though.

"Apology accepted."

She knows their journey would be long, but how long will Anzu last before her last drop of sanity slips away? Oh, how she wished her close friend Kagura, were here to tell her of Anzu's possible future.

Unacceptable


	4. Chapter 4 occupied

**Unacceptable**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

I do own a few characters from this story.

____________________________________________________________________________

She sighed inwardly. Only Shiki noticed, for he is a very keen observer.

~//~//~//~

After hours of ridding his dragon, he took her back carefully in to the stables.

When he walked back in the castle. He noticed a very tall stranger, and quickly knew that it was his mentor, Zangetsu.

"Why are you here, old man?" (I get used to Ichigo's nickname for Zangetsu.)

"_**Do you not sense her presents, boy**__?" He replied calmly._

"Sense who?"

Zangetsu sighed. '…_Maybe he doesn't know her yet, or he doesn't remember…' _He thought. He knew what was going on, but Ichigo knows only little of information. Could it be a surprise? …Probably so…

~//~//~//~

Mitsushiro told Shiki to guard the carriage, while She and Anzu fought the Jabberwockies who attacked them. Luckily, their abilities were their advantages. After that, the two returned to their stations and continued on the path.

"Bleh!!! This blood tastes nasty! Worse than the ones back in the fifth dimension." She spat out with disgust.

Shiki looked at the boy. His robe lose, showing from his collarbone to his shoulders.

He was still asleep and a little pale, but he then noticed the boy stirring. His eyes opening slowly, revealing soft, innocent teal eyes. Though half way open, Shiki could tell that he, the young boy named Toshiro, was frightened of whatever is going on outside.

He ruffled Toshiro's silky, white hair. The boy jolted '_Just as I though_. _He's still too timid for his brain to fully function.' _He thought '_What have they done to you? Those cruel humans who call themselves 'priests', how dare they!' _He removed his hand from Toshiro's head and sighed.

~//~//~//~

Renji came back 3 days ago and has brought company, the head of the Kuchiki clan, Byakuya. Isshin discussed some matter with Byakuya. Masaki, on the other hand, invited in Yoruichi and asked a few questions about why Byakuya had come along with Renji.

On the other side of the palace, Ichigo and Renji, along with their mentors, studied and practiced the techniques of alchemy.

Yuzu supervised the kitchen in the absents of the head chef. Karin, while playing soccer on the yard with her friends, got into a fight with a few vampires. Even though they are older than her, cowered away from the fatal blows they received from the younger vampire.


	5. Chapter 5 past

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Only some characters.

_________________________________________________________________________________

_~Beginning Flashback~ _

"_This child is divine." The priestess said._

"_Yes. Another true work of an Immortal." Another priestess spoke._

_All spell casters have been muttering to each other about the new born member of the aristocratic Hitsugaya family. Even High ranking chiefs and generals of other ethnic tribe, gathered to take a glimpse of the new life. _

"_Have you thought of a name yet, mistress Raseleane?" One of the generals asked with eagerness in his tone. _

_While cradling her child gently in her arms, the pale, snow white, wavy haired woman known as Raseleane, whispered in a soft voice and answered. "His name will be…"_

"…_Toshiro"_

_Emerald eyes peeked through the key hole of the chamber. A smile formed across her face. 'It's about time she named him.' She thought to herself and walked down stairs to the living room._

"_Good Evening, Mitsushiro. How is Raseleane?" A man asked._

_She looked over her shoulder and saw a handsome, young gentleman. Blue eyes meet hers as she replied._

"_Upstairs in the nursing chamber, my lord." _

_She then heard him chuckled in humor. "There's no need for formalities, you can address me as 'father' if you like. It is I who should be giving you the title of an immortal." _

_He's right though. She knows she's not human, but she wasn't quiet ready to accept it yet._

"_Alright… but please address me to my given name. Whether including formalities or not, always have my name in it."_

"_Okay….well, better go and check my 22__nd__ wife and new son." He waved and left to the second floor._

_~End Flashback~_

She gave off a soft sigh. "It's been a while since I've seen those two…A long while indeed." She quickly moved out of the tent and searched for the carriage. She saw the two sleeping at each side with their zanpakuto in their arms, prepared to fight any intruder with killing intents. A smile crept up to her face to see this and entered inside quietly.

To her surprise, Toshiro was still awake.

"Hello…little brother."

Unacceptable


	6. Chapter 6 truth

**Unacceptable**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Just a couple of characters__________________________________________________________

Ichigo sighed. Renji returned home for the night, Yoruichi disappeared yet again with a simple note saying _'See you soon'_. The night sky filled with stars and constellations of the old kings before his father. The night was peaceful and a good time to be outside on the roof.

" _Is something bothering you, Ichigo?"_

He turned his eyes around to find his mentor standing and gazing upon the night skies with him.

Both heard howls of the Werewolves and Lycans in front of them.

"Seems like those two clans have an argument." He wondered.

"_Indeed."_

There was a quick silence between the two, until Ichigo decided to break it.

"Hey, Zangetsu?"

"_Yes?"_

"What's her real identity?"

"_The first heir to the Hitsugaya family. She's not really a normal human being at all."_

"So what is she then?" His curiosity grew with every word.

"_An immortal. There are all sorts of them, but judging by her nature, she is known as a conqueror-immortal. They say only 3 exists in the entire universe. Those three might be the first or the last of their kind, no one knows for sure." _He explained calmly.

"Wow. I never knew she's 'that' powerful."

~//~//~//~

"Masaki, do you think he's ready for it?" Isshin asked his beloved wife next to him.

"I don't know," She placed a bookmark on her page and settled the book on her lamp table "I guess we'll have to wait till she gets here."

"It's passed two years already."

"But he still has some time, it's not up for him yet."

"You're right… we should be a little more patient."

She hummed in agreement.

But what they didn't know was that he was not yet ready for what they had to tell him. It may change the boy's life just as it did to all the other kings before him.


	7. Chapter 7 arrival

**Unacceptable **

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubow does

____________________________________________________________________________________________

He woke up the next morning to find a note facing right next to him and groaned.

'_My dear son Ichigo,'_

'_As for this month, your father and I have left to the Middle Kingdom for important matters. You're in charge of the castle while we're gone. Be prepared, for I have news that 'they' will be arriving soon. Don't invite any stranger while we're gone…'_

'_What's this all 'bout?' _He scratched his head and continued on the letter.

'…_NO PARTIES. Take care of your sisters and don't get in any trouble, alright?_

'_Your ever dear loving mother,'_

'_Queen Masaki.'_

"You've gotta be kidding me." He groaned again.

~//~//~//~

"This place looks the same from back home."

Shiki looked around. '_She's right.' _he thought. He picked up Toshiro, carried him carefully, and stood beside Mitsushiro.

Both of the teens stared as the older knocked on the door. They waited for several seconds till someone answered the door.

~//~//~//~

Ichigo noticed that both of his sisters are still sleeping.

He stretched and went up to the door and opened it.

"Hello again, young Ichigo."

He jolted to hear those unrivaled, sweet and soothing, voice. A smirk formed on those beautiful, untouched, cold lips.

"May we enter?" She asked.

He gestured them to come in. The other two followed her to the living room.

'_She never did change over the years.' _he thought to himself. Her voice always made his spine shiver, he never knew why.

"Where are we?" an unknown voice spoke out. This made Ichigo curious. He looked to see who it was, but

he had no luck.

"Ichigo, I would like you to meet my little brother… Toshiro."


	8. Chapter 8 battle

**Unacceptable**

Disclaimer: You know already. I don't have to repeat myself.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Before Ichigo could even say a word, the windows crashed.

Dark robes, that looked torn from decades that have gone by, glide and hover from the floor. Skulls with red, crimson eyes glowed with a lust for blood.

All drew their swords. The three of them surrounded Toshiro, while Ichigo was left to fend for himself.

"About time I had some fun." Anzu licked her lip "What took you so damn long to get here?"

The reapers then made their move.

"Hyougabana."

"Hakuryutei."

"Ryukuroshini."

A flash of light appeared, followed by a white smoke.

Ichigo stared in awe as the smoke faded.

They didn't have time to use the command for the initial release. When the smoke started to fade, a crystallized lance, a spear with a moon and a star(similar to Toshiro's ice flower when he uses ban-kai), and finally a big gauntlet with _huge _claws. And I mean BIG. Lastly was a lance made out of ice, but it didn't look smooth like other normal lances, this one had sharp points sticking out around in a rose formation.

Their reiatsu was blazing wildly, forming a triangle strong enough to protect little Toshiro.

"I guess we wont get a break after all." Shiki murmured, but didn't expect for anyone else to listen.

"Nah! We will unless, we kill faster than the first time we met these assholes." Anzu replied with a mischievous smirk.

As the reapers soon engaged on them…

"Don't die." Was the two lucky words that kept them alive in battles after battles.

Dark spheres were shot at them, but was easily countered by Shiki's staff.

_Getsuga Tensho _went through a group that gathered around Ichigo.

Numerous ice shards flew through the air as the reapers disintegrated.

All were busy fighting off the enemy as more off them started to appear with each one defeated.

Anzu was in a killing frenzy that could possibly rival Grimmjow.

And with the exception of new, stronger reapers, Anzu couldn't help but enjoy herself at the challenges she had to face. Whether it's easy or really hard.

The more she killed, the higher her reiatsu grew. Shiki's reiatsu also increased, but only when his sister's grew first.


	9. Chapter 9

_Unacceptable_

_Disclaimer: I'm tired of saying this_…

After the fight, Ichigo sat down to catch his breath. Sweat covered his entire body. Glancing at the three before him, not even one of them broke a sweat. He sighed inwardly. _You've gotta be kidding me. _He thought.

Their zanpaku-to faded, like a faint mist, into their sealed forms.

Anzu settled on the arm of an armchair. Her eyes turned to Mitsushiro.

"Don' we have to be somewhere else than here? Not that I'm complainin'." She said.

Shiki simply nodded in agreement.

The lady sighed. "I suppose."

_I guess Master doesn't want to leave him. _Shiki glanced over Toshiro, who was sitting on the same chair that Anzu occupied.

"Well then..." Stretching her arms and turned around. "Guess we'll see ya next time, Kiddo." Anzu lightly ruffled Toshiro's wild hair.

As she departed from him, Shiki simply bowed, and followed his elder twin.

Mitsushiro placed a small peck on his forehead and left to catch up to the others. Glancing sideways to look back, a small tear fell from her left eye. _Good bye, my dear brother_.

~//~//~//~

Ichigo turned around, gazing upon the fragile body sitting on the chair.

_'What do I do with him?' _He wondered. Frustrated by the situation, he desperately needed some advice... and lots of help.

"Maybe I can help you." He turned his head around with a jolt, not noticing that someone came in until he heard the said woman's voice. Masaki smiled innocently. Knowing full well that her only son doesn't know how to properly take care of a young child.

"Please???"

~//~//~//~

"So that's it?"

Groaning out loud, Shiki looked beside him. Seeing his twin like this caused him to worry. Why? Because a frustrated Anzu could cause an entire civilization to fall and a planet split in two. He had witness that before... and it wasn't a pretty sight to remember. He also had to call upon his other siblings and their superiors to lend him a hand on recreating the whole thing.

"Would you like to stay back there?" He asked, hoping this would please her.

Anzu gave a moment's thought, then with a sidewards glance she answered "Nahh. It's okay."

Shiki gave out a sigh of relief.

With no one noticing, Mitsushiro faintly smiled.

~//~//~//~

"So... why do we have to take care of _him_?"

"Because we need to." Misaki turned her head and glanced at the raven-haired youth beside her. "That's the most important job for a queen to do." She said with a a smile.

"Ichigo better learn something out of this," From the corner of the door, Karin grumbled with her frown still intact "or I'm gonna smack some sense into that guy's head!"

"You don't have to be so mean, Karin."

The raven haired princess turned towards her Blondie twin. She wasn't surprised about how Yuzu knew what she was talking about. Even thought they look as if they were born under Pisces, they act more as if they were from under Gemini. Karin couldn't deny it not one bit. But she blames the old man for it.

"Try giving him a chance." Yuzu smiled.

But a snicker escaped her twin's frown, making her smile disappear and feel a bit disappointed of her.

"You're so mean Karin."

"Hey, I didn't even think he might have the guts to take care of him."

TBC

* * *

_A/N_: I'M SOOOOOO~ SOOO~RRRRR~YYYY~!!!!!!!!!! [for not putting this up in time] TT_TT  
A BUNCH of things came up. And today I have to leave for a music concert at 6:15pm.  
I AM TERRRIBLY SORRY!!!!!!!!! You may have permission to kill me for this.... TT_TT  
I"ll try and update some more on this story. TT_TT


	10. Chapter 10

_Unacceptable_

_Disclaimer: I'm tired of saying this_… I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!!!!!!!

As the sun sets on the horizon, Ichigo and his mother led the frail youth to the bathroom.

Soft teal eyes stared in amazement. He didn't mind the coldness of the dark-forest green, marble floor. Statues of of Angels holding vases, which cradled sweet scented orchids of various flowers, made the whole room smell like a refreshing garden. Each of them placed on a single pillar. The room was quite massive, for the space may be mistaken for a hallway.

Ichigo glanced down at the young boy who's [very] small wrist was gently held around his own hand. He began to worry as he caught the sight of toshiro in a daze, looking up to the one of the angels on the pillars.

Misaki gave out a light giggle, "I've never seen you this worried about a person you have never known before, Ichigo."

"Yeah, well... " The young teen ruffled his hair with his free hand as he sighed in frustration, "... He just looks so... well,... fragile."

"You might be right, it seems like he's locked away from the world." Misaki spoke with a tone of pity.

"What should I do then? Lady Mitsushiro just left him here with me without a clue of how to take proper care of him!? Mom, please! I really don't know what to do." Ichigo pleaded, but he didn't notice that he was grasping the lithe wrist tightly. Making Toshiro winced in pain.

"Ichigo, be careful!! You're going to hurt him!" She warned, grasping her son's arm, trying her best to let his grip loosen.

When he did, Toshiro hid himself behind Misaki's protection. Shuddering as he clung onto the loose white dress.

"I-I'm sorry mother... " He shuddered himself of what he had done to the poor Toshiro.

"I suggest you go to your room, young man." Misaki spoke softly, not to scare the shuddering boy any longer. "I'll take it from here."

Disgust with his own actions, Ichigo turned to leave the room without a word.

"It's okay, it's okay. Don't be afraid, no harm will ever come to you, my dear." She assured him with her sweet, mother-like tone. All the while holding the small child in a secure embrace.

Toshiro has never felt this type of emotion from a lady who [looks] older than his sister. Is this what it means to feel a mother's love?

That question was held tightly in his mind. Perhaps he may find some who are willing to take him in with their open arms.

To be in her arms felt like...

..._ home..._

Something he_ might _never feel again, if something where to happen to him again.

~//~//~//~

Looking up at the ceiling, Ichigo just couldn't take his mind off of what had just happen a moment ago.

For some reason, his mind just seems to wander to that young boy.

'What was his name again... Toshiro wasn't it?' He thought to himself.

He wondered if he needed to speak to Zangetsu about this problem, but in the end, he decided to keep it from him.

'I just hope he forgives me for this.'

~//~//~//~

"You're such a beautiful child..." Misaki murmured as she gently rubbed the loaf from Toshiro's shoulders to the top of his small hand.

A mist of steam surrounded them while Misaki bathes the young boy.

Toshiro didn't seem to mind the physical contacts at all. The water was lukewarm, but he didn't mind at all of the water temperature.

Misaki wondered why his skin felt as cold as the marble floor. She giggled at the sight of Toshiro fiddling with the rose petals, causing more to move with the continuous ripples on the water surface.

"I'm glad I have another son in this family. Not that I complain having mostly girls." She laughed softly. Teal eyes glanced at the smiling face. To him, this strange face put him at ease.

TBC

* * *

Hurray!! It's Summer!!! That means I have LOTS of time to update!!!! XD  
I apologize that somecharacters may be a bit OOC (....or may be that's just me...???)  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

_Unacceptable_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

As the sun shinned on another day, the cool morning air caressed anything within its reach, and best of all there are no visible signs of any storm awaiting to approach the territory.

Walking along the path beneath where the outstretching vines of various grapes and flowers dangle from the pillars that carried them and hung them from the crossing branches. The orange haired prince sighed to himself. Striding beside him was the tall, dark, and quiet Zangetsu. Even though the atmosphere had presented a very calm aroma, Ichigo's mind was still unclear.

More of a maze than a simple garden, people tend to get lost in this area of their land. As Ichigo neared to a visible gazebo, presuming that he was near the inner sanctuary of the maze-like garden, Zangetsu slowly faded away.

~//~//~//~

"Now that one is called the Poinsettias," Seeing his mother, queen Misaki, sitting on the large, oval-like, basket swing. Beside her cuddled the small, frail looking child, Toshiro." their colored leaves are commonly referred to as the enormous petals of these beautiful plants."

Teal eyes stared in wonder and curiosity. He had never taken the time to appreciate the little things in life that had always been there for so long, and yet- this one unique person has shown him the reasons to slow down and gaze upon their surroundings. Their lives weren't as long as nature. Having to fully release himself to everything around him. Sinking back ever so slowly and cuddling in more towards Misaki.

"Is that an Orchid?" h asked with a tone of curiosity.

Giving out a hearty chuckle, golden brown eyes traced the teal stare to the purple flower, which Toshiro mistaken for an orchid.

"No honey, that one is known as the beautiful Iris. This one originated from Egypt, the land of the deserts. There are also many native irises that came from different areas."

"Really?" He asked once more to confirm her fact.

"Really." She laughed softly before turning her attention towards a certin someone.

"You may come out now, Ichigo."

~//~//~

After standing behind the pillar for roughly thirty minutes, he finnaly had the courage to see Toshiro once more.

"Good morning, mother; Toshiro."

Bowing shortly but politely as he leaned on the railing that connected all of the pillars. He stood a bit near to Misaki and a bit farther from Toshiro. Afraid that he might hurt him once more.

Toshiro held the same feelings, only- he was afraid that he might anger the teen even more.

"Dont' be shy now, both of you need to get along..." Misaki stood and dusted her gown for a moment and decided to leave for the castle. "Both of you stay and try to atleast get to know each other more."

Eyes stared down on the floor after her departure. The silence became intense and was even harder to concentrate.

"I'M VERY SORRY, TOSHIRO!!!" Ichigo grasped the small hands, but not too tightly to scare the younger anymore.

This shocked him more than anything else in his life.

"W-wha-..."

Feeling tears running down his face, Ichigo silently cries for forgiveness.

Again, words have failed to help him at the sit infront of him. Never has he been asked for forgiveness before, and well,... he was not very good at it. But he di wanted to at least try... Just for him...

"It's okay..." He whispered as he brought Ichigo to a soft embrace.

Surprisingly, he was embraced back. Ichigo kept shedding tears, not of sorrow, but of joy.

TBC

* * *

Review please!!


	12. Chapter 12

_Unacceptable _

A/N: I'm SOOOO SORRY for not updating for a very long while!! Gaia had sucked me in for a while, he he^^" Anyways, this chapter might contain some lemon, readers beware. You have been warned!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Ever since that morning, the servants have noticed that the prince had been spending more time with the new host of the Kurosaki Castle.

Whenever they ate, Ichigo would sit next or across from Toshiro. That made the king -his loony dad- cry out _Why has my child abandon us???!!!_But as always, dear princess Karin always managed to snap his senses back to reality, even queen Misaki sometimes helped her out with dealing his foolishness.

Sadly, Ichigo must leave him here while he goes hunting with king Ishin and Karin. This opportunity gave him a chance to know the insides of this great castle. No one expected him to be anywhere, not even Misaki.

~//~//~//~

Princess Yuzu had been acting strange lately.

Her maids have noticed this quite a while now and this had Misaki worry even more as well.

Toshiro over heard this rumor and went off to find her. He remembered the maids that took care of her said that she hadn't left the room ever since the day before she had glanced at every glass-stained window she could find. Misaki was the first to recognize it, but she dismissed it as nothing more. And after that very day, she had kept herself imprisoned in her room.

He alrady knew which rooms belonged to who or what they were for. So it was bit easier for him to find her room.

"Yuzu?" Slowly opening the large twin doors of her room.

Everything looked as if it had been stripped away of its liveliness and was replaced with nothing more than simple furniture.

Everything was white; with the exception for the black wood furniture.

"Yuzu, where are you?" He asked with a caution, but soft -almost a whisper- voice.

Spotting that the bed had been moved but not disturbed, he opened the latch to a small door that lead beneath the bead chamber to another, unknown area.

~//~//~//~

Feeling his spine quiver down to the core, the prince felt that something bad had happened somewhere back at the castle.

"You alright, son? You look like you've seen a ghost." His father ask with worry.

"...Oh! I'm fine..." The teen replied.

Isshin never liked that face his son makes, it always troubled him. But it was best not to ask, so he wouldn't get Ichigo mad...

Never in his life had he felt this before. '_Somethings definitely wrong..._' he thought. At the corner of his eye, he could see Zangetsu nod in agreement. '_So I was right..._' _Yes, you are, but let us wait till we descend back to the palace. You wouldn't want your father to be worried, no?_Zangetsu explained.

~//~//~//~

Walking down the tunnel that stretched to an unknown chamber, Toshiro held a blue fire torch to light the dark and drafty way. It seemed rather endless, until he had finally entered a large chamber, its walls were different from the tunnel he thought to have entered through. As if it felt alive and... drooling?

'_What is this?_' He wondered.

Suddenly, something had slithered its way around his limbs, pulling him from the very ground, and reached inside the boy's body. Toshiro quickly struggled against it instinctively, but failed to do so, for the unknown things that had captured him were immensely strong. Trapped in their tangled grasp, Toshiro could no longer move freely and had lost his will to fight against it.

Squirming around the young white head's neck and tighten their hold, constricting Toshiro's breath, and then letting go. As a result, Toshiro had lost his senses of fighting and letting himself fall limply in the creature's grasp.

Sensing that the young boy had given up, the creature's worm like tentacles wandered around Toshiro's body. Its wet and slippery tentacles made Toshiro shudder as it moved about over his soft, pale skin.

The young boy blushed as the atmosphere around him began to be increasingly hot, it made him woozy just simply breathing.

Slithering around his body as the tentacles held him several inches from the ground, nearly tearing his clothes, and grasping his member with a possesive grip.

Moaning in a heated gaze, teal eyes no longer held a spark of life in them, Toshiro had been put into a deep trance.

"Aahh..." Toshiro moaned as a long tube enveloped his member and feeling something thin, and very small, slidding into the small opening. The long tube sucked out the youth's seeds right out. While a smaller tentacle from inside the tube, invaded the small entrance. And when inside it thrusts itself as the ring near the tip grew a little larger, making Toshiro writhe as the sensation pulled him deeper into the thick haze of lust.

Small tentacles took the pleasure and chance to break into Toshiro's tight opening, slidding and squirming inside of him. Making it loosen a bit for the largest tentacle to ennter.

Toshiro moaned several times and counting. Feeling his sanity leaving before him, Toshiro had surrenderd himself to this corrupt creature. Beads of sweat rolled down and fell to the ground as the air grew thicker. His face well flushed and tears rolled down his baby cheeks.

The largest tentacle thrusts itself into the youth fast and hard. Toshiro moaned louder and louder. Writhing as he felt intense sensations rushing through his entire body.

"What do you think you're doing?" A familiar voice spoke out as footsteps grew closer to them, but Toshiro could not listen, or even focus on who spoke.

TBC

* * *

Review please!!


End file.
